Sakuma Jirou
Sakuma Jirou (佐久間 次郎, David Samford) từng là một tiền đạo cho Teikoku và True Teikoku. Sau đó, cậu đã được chọn làm thành viên của đội tuyển Inazuma Japan. Cậu là bạn thân của Kidou Yuuto. Trong Inazuma Eleven GO, anh trở thành trợ lí huấn luyện viên cho Teikoku (GO). Xuất hiện thumb|left|140px|Thường phục của Sakuma.Sakuma có chiều cao bằng Kidou, với nước da bình thường, mái tóc dài màu xanh nhạt. Cậu thường mang một chiếc băng màu xám che đi mắt phải (nhìn hơi giống cướp biển), để lộ mắt trái màu cam. Tuy nhiên, khi ở trong True Teikoku, trên chiếc băng này có một lỗ nhỏ, lộ ra mắt phải màu đen với con ngươi màu cam. Trong GO, Sakuma cao lên nhiều, và mái tóc đã dài xuống đến lưng. Anh mang một chiếc băng che mắt màu nâu thay vì xám. Tính cách Lúc đầu, Sakuma giống như tất cả các thành viên của Teikoku, luôn kiêu ngạo và lạnh lùng. Nhưng rồi cậu cũng đã ủng hộ Kidou trong việc chống đối lại cách điều khiển của Kageyama Reiji. Tuy nhiên, Sakuma còn là người khá ganh đua, vì thế cậu đã không tránh khỏi sự cám dỗ của Kageyama trong phần 2, và gia nhập True Teikoku, thậm chí chấp nhận sử dụng kỹ năng cấm chỉ để thắng được Kidouthumb|140px. Thực chất Sakuma là người rất tốt, và cậu luôn quan tâm, ủng hộ Kidou. Đầu phần 3, hai người đã luôn ác cảm và hay xảy ra xích mích với Fudou Akio. Nhưng sau khi biết rằng Fudou đã thay đổi, thì cách nhìn của Sakuma đối với cậu ta cũng đã khác đi. Trong GO, Sakuma trở thành trợ lí cho Kidou. Dù bên ngoài thì trông Sakuma có vẻ vẫn còn khá lạnh lùng, nhưng thực ra anh vẫn luôn giúp đỡ Kidou trong việc ngầm chống lại Fifth Sector. Cốt truyện Phần 1 thumb|left|140px|Sakuma theo dõi trận OccultSakuma xuất hiện lần đầu vào Tập phim 001, cùng với Kidou và tất cả các thành viên của Teikoku đến Raimon để đấu như đã sắp đặt, và họ đã dễ dàng hạ gục cả đội. Sau đó, cậu và Kidou đứng theo dõi trận đấu giữa Raimon với Occult. Trước trận đấu chung kết với Raimon, Sakuma và cả đội Teikoku đã cùng ủng hộ Kidou trong việc chống đối lại Kageyama. Tuy nhiên, Teikoku đã thảm bại trước Zeus, và Sakuma đã động viên Kidou gia nhập Raimon nhằm giúp mọi người đánh bại Kageyama. Phần 2 thumb|Sakuma (True Teikoku) trên TCGSau khi Kidou lên đường cùng Raimon đi chiến đấu với Aliea Gakuen, Sakuma và Genda dưỡng thương tại bệnh viện. Một ngày nọ, bỗng dưng Fudo Akio xuất hiện trên cửa sổ phòng bệnh, rồi nói chuyện với hai người. Do không cưỡng lại được sự cám dỗ của Fudou, cộng với bản thân Sakuma vốn là người ganh đua, nên cậu và Genda đã theo Fudou về quy phục Kageyama, rồi thành lập True Teikoku để thách đấu với Raimon. Khi được Kidou hỏi tại sao lại làm thế, Sakuma đã nói với đầy sự hận thù trong từng lời nói, rằng cậu cảm thấy bất lực do không thể bắt kịp Kidou, và cậu muốn chứng minh cho Kidou thấy rằng mình mạnh hơn. Sự ghen tị ấy đã thực sự làm Sakuma mất hết lí trí, khi mà cậu tuân lệnh Kageyama và sử dụng Emperor Penguin No. 1, một kỹ năng sút rất mạnh mà đã bị cấm sử dụng do thiệt hại của nó đối với người sử dụng là quá lớn. Dù Sakuma đã ghi bàn mở tỉ số, nhưng cậu đã phải chịu rất nhiều đau đớn, và mặc dù Kidou đã ngăn cậu rất nhiều lần, nhưng Sakuma vẫn nhất quyết không nghe. Cho tới cuối trận, sau khi Raimon đã gỡ hòa, Sakuma định sử dụng Emperor Penguin No.1 thêm một lần nữa, nhưng do chịu đựng không nổi, cậu đã đổ gục xuống sân trước khi kịp thực hiện. Cuối cùng, hai đội hòa 1-1. Sakuma và Genda được đưa đến bệnh viện, trước khi chia tay cậu đã xin lỗi Kidou và mong sẽ được cùng Kidou chơi một ngày nào đó. Sau đó, Sakuma xuất hiện lại trong tập 56 cùng với các thành viên của Teikoku, giúp Kidou, Endou và Domon luyện tập Death Zone, rồi sau đó là Death Zone 2. Mặc dù vậy, thương tích do Emperor Penguin No. 1 gây ra vẫn chưa lành, và Sakuma phải sử dụng một cái nạng để đi lại. Cậu còn nói với Kidou rằng không giống với Teikoku, mỗi một thành viên của Raimon lại có một năng lực khác nhau, và Kidou chỉ có thể thực sự tỏa sáng khi chơi cùng Raimon, cậu và Teikoku luôn tự hào về điều đó. Phần 3 thumb|122px|Sakuma trong màu áo Inazuma JapanSakuma là một trong 22 cầu thủ được gọi vào tham gia trận đấu tuyển chọn thành viên cho đội tuyển Inazuma Japan, nhưng đã bị loại sau đó. Tuy nhiên, sau trận đấu với Fire Dragon, do Fubuki Shirou và Midorikawa phải về Nhật do chấn thương, cậu và Someoka Ryuugo đã lần đầu được gọi vào chơi chính thức. Cậu và Kidou thường xảy ra nhiều hiềm khích với Fudou do cách cư xử xấc xược của cậu ta. thumb|left|166px|Sakuma (Inazuma Japan) trên TCG.Trong một lần cùng Kidou bám theo Fudou ra ngoài đường cái, cả hai đều đã vô cùng sửng sốt khi thấy một người đàn ông rất giống Kageyama, và càng lo lắng hơn khi thấy Fudou đi theo ông ta, vì thế cậu và Kidou đã cùng đuổi theo, để rồi rốt cuộc là đi trên chung một chuyến xe với Fudou và cả Endou. thumb|140px|Sakuma trên băng ghế dự bị.Khi đến nơi, họ nhìn thấy người đàn ông ấy tự xưng là "Mr K", và dẫn theo một đội bóng tên là Team K đến đe dọa Orpheus với mục đích thay thế họ làm đội tuyển cho Ý. Vì thế, 4 người quyết định giúp Orpheus, Sakuma cùng Kidou, Fudou sáng tạo ra kỹ năng Emperor Penguin No. 3 và đánh bại Demonio Strada. Sau việc này, những sự ác cảm và mối nghi ngờ của cậu về Fudou đã không còn nữa. Sau đó, Sakuma cùng Kidou đi xuống Demon's Gate, đánh bại Hell Army Z và cứu được Haruna khỏi tay Deasta. Trong trận The Kingdom, cậu và Kidou bị đánh bại bởi chiến thuật Amazon River Waves. Cuối cùng, trong trận chung kết với Little Gigant, Sakuma cùng Kidou, Fudou sử dụng Emperor Penguin No.3, nhưng đã thất bại trước True God Hand X, mặc dù Inazuma Japan đã vô địch sau đó. thumb|left|220px|Sakuma tại trận đấu chia tay.Trong tập 127, Sakuma cùng Teikoku đến Raimon theo dõi trận đấu chia tay của họ một cách thân thiện và vui vẻ. Phần GO Trong GO, Sakuma trở thành trợ lí huấn luyện viên cho Kidou Yuuto của đội bóng Teikoku (GO).thumb|196px Mặc dù ban đầu thì anh còn có vẻ bí hiểm, lạnh lùng, nhưng thực chất là anh luôn giúp đỡ Kidou rất tích cực trong việc chống lại Fifth Sector. Mục đích của hai người trong trận đấu giữa Raimon (GO) với Teikoku là phát hiện ra được những SEED và giải thoát Teikoku khỏi sự kiểm soát của Fifth Sector. Sau trận đấu, anh đã dẫn Raimon đến một căn cứ bí mật trong trường Teikoku, và giúp họ gặp gỡ tổ chức Resistance. Kỹ năng *'SH Death Zone' (với Jimon và Doumen) *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 1' (True Teikoku) *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2' (với Jomon và Kidou) *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 3' (với Kidou và Fudou) *'SH Twin Boost' (với Kidou) *'SH Space Penguin' (IE3 Game) *'SH Divine Arrow '(IE1 Game) *'OF Bunshin Feint '(IE1 Game) *'OF Judge Through '(IE2 Game) *'OF Naraku Otoshi '(IE3 Game) *'OF Reppuu Dash '(IE3 Game) *'DF Killer Slide '(IE1 Game) *'DF Dual Storm' (IE3 Game) Câu nói *''"If Fudou and Kageyama really have joined forces again... this could be a plan to lure Kidou towards that man. I can't allow that to happen!"'' (với bản thân cậu) *''"Someone who surpasses Kidou? Desiring more strength and more power... When we had been overwhelmed with the humiliation of defeat. Kageyama's words lured us in and we joined True Teikoku Academy. And the one who showed us the light when we had fallen into the darkness of soccer... was Kidou! How could you possibly surpass him?!"'' (với Demonio Strada) *''"I've been watching Kidou's plays all this time. Therefore I know all of your strategies!"'' (với Demonio) Thông tin thêm *thumb|Sakuma (Teikoku) trên TCG.Chiếc băng bịt mắt của Sakuma có lẽ cũng do Kageyama Reiji đưa cho cậu, giống với cặp kính mà Kidou hay đeo. *Sakuma là nhân vật duy nhất trong Inazuma Eleven có 2 màu mắt khác nhau. *Họ của cậu, "Jirou", gần giống với [[Genda Koujirou|Kou'jirou']]. Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Cầu thủ FFI Thể_loại:Nhân vật hệ Gỗ Thể_loại:Tiền đạo Thể_loại:Teikoku Thể_loại:True Teikoku Thể_loại:Inazuma Japan Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Anime Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Game Thể_loại:Cầu thủ FF Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 1 Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 2 Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 3 Thể_loại:Nhân vật GO phần 1